


Dust to Dust

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Community: wednesday100, Episode Related, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: "Tell me about the rabbits, Lex."





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written June 25th 2003 for the W100 leave out a letter of your choice. It doesn't have any J's or Q's.)

Clark walks along the dirt turned dust under his feet. The corn is dead, and so is his sister.

If she had lived, he would have made her a cornhusk doll; like his mother had for him.

He remembers the day Lex sat him down with a vintage copy of Of Mice and Men.

"There's a lot of George in you," Lex said. "You're loyal and protective, and have a strong sense of fairness."

But what Clark sees in himself now, is a big dumb oaf, who destroys everything and everyone he loves.

He can almost feel the bones snap.


End file.
